Mi destino es perderte
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: BazettxLancer Pensamientos de Bazett hacia Lancer durante escenas de Fate/Hollow Ataraxia,hay algunos diálogos que son muy apegados a los verdaderos


**Mi destino es perderte**

Irlanda, _mi tierra natal_, _tu tierra natal_. Qué recuerdos aquellos de mi infancia en donde mi padre me narraba la maravillosa historia de _Cùchulainn_, el héroe que había salvado mucha gente hasta que su trágico destino lo alcanzó. Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en que salvaría a aquél héroe, haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo y así cambiar su destino, vaya ¡qué ideas las mías!

En verdad nunca creía que llegara a conocerte, era algo utópico, pero gracias a que la Guerra por el Santo Grial existe tuve esa maravillosa oportunidad. Tú llegaste a cambiar mi vida llena de soledad y tristeza, hacía tiempo que buscaba a una persona que me hiciera ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

Al inicio todo suena maravilloso, fui enviada por la Asociación como selladora en la quinta guerra, sé que voy en contra de los ideales de mi familia, pero yo quiero un destino distinto al que ellos han forjado para mí. En mis viajes conocí a Kotomine, él me invitó a formar parte de la guerra como magus, yo accedí inmediatamente ya que por alguna extraña razón el estar con él me hacía sentir bien. Como bien dije antes quería salvar a aquél héroe y la única manera de estar segura de poder invocarte era un catalizador, yo poseía tus pendientes, con esto sería más que suficiente.

Y así fue, te convoqué. Tuvimos pequeñas discusiones por lo opuesto de nuestras personalidades, tú eras relajado, tranquilo y despreocupado; en cambio yo, siempre siguiendo la frase que mi padre me dijo "vive la vida como trabajo"

Yo estaba muy feliz ya que con esto podría cumplir mi deseo, sé que no demostraba mis sentimientos y notaba que eso te molestaba pero no le tomé la más mínima importancia. Con el paso de los días aprendí a quererte y apreciarte como mi _Servant_ clase Lancer, pero al mismo tiempo nacía otro sentimiento que nunca había experimentado; tan sólo el hecho de escucharte o que me miraras provocaba que me sintiera muy nerviosa y con un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba si el sentimiento era mutuo, dabas muchas señales como el hecho de que siempre me sonreías o me mirabas a los ojos.

Típico de ti, siempre hablando de tu gusto en las mujeres y tal pareciera que me estuvieras describiendo, siempre hubo una pregunta que me incomodaba cada vez que la sacabas al tema… mi gusto en hombres. No es que no quisiera responderla sino que tenía _miedo_ de tu reacción ya que estaría haciendo lo mismo que tú… _describiéndote. _

Aunque en ocasiones por mi mente pasaba la misma cuestión una y otra vez, debido a que conocía demasiado de tu vida… esa duda… sería acaso ¿que te recordaba a tu esposa¿A tu amante?

El pasar el tiempo contigo era inexplicable, no quería que ese momento terminara aunque en mi corazón existía una sensación de temor al saber que nos tendríamos que separar, temor de quedarme sola de nuevo, temor de lo que haría sin ti, temor de saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

No todo lo lindo dura para siempre¿quién diría que Kotomine me traicionaría y te arrebataría de mí?

Maldigo el hecho de que no aproveché los días en que estuvimos juntos, tan gratos momentos y todos desperdiciados por esa estúpida frase. Cada vez que lo pienso un sentimiento de frustración mezclado con impotencia se apodera de mí.

Es verdad, Kotomine me dejó al borde de la muerte… no sólo físicamente sino también _emocionalmente, _quitarme mi _felicidad_…

Y ahí estaba tendida sobre el suelo, sangre a todo mí alrededor y sin la presencia de mi brazo izquierdo, no quería morir, yo… quería cumplir con mi objetivo, no deseaba que estuvieras con una persona como él… mis ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente…

-----------------

El resplandor de un nuevo día, abro mis ojos lentamente… todo el dolor se ha ido… qué extraño… pareciera que todo fue un mal sueño, llamo tu nombre y no encuentro respuesta alguna, no me preocupo tal vez sólo estés ignorándome… de repente una voz desconocida se hace presente, giro rápidamente, una sombra se presenta como mi _Servant_ clase Avenger, no he podido asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido, entonces ¿todo lo que vivimos juntos fue una mentira, un sueño? No lo creo, todo parecía tan real…

La guerra sigue su transcurso aunque hay algo que me llama totalmente la atención, los días son cíclicos…

Han pasado muchos ciclos, es de noche y mi nuevo Servant es un poco más fuerte en ésta condición del día, he decidido ir a las afueras de la iglesia Kotomine, un gran deseo de lucha se ha apoderado de mí. A lo lejos veo una silueta acercándose, pareciera que estaba contando la distancia exacta que guardaría frente a mí, se ha detenido, miro fijamente y… no… no puede ser… _¿por qué tú?_

Tenías una mirada indiferente, nunca me habías mirado así… eso me lastima y _mucho, _me apuntas con un dedo y mencionas que ataque, yo me congelo. Quiero evadir la situación y lo único que me viene a la mente fue preguntar algo sin sentido.

-Avenger ¿qué es eso?

-Un servant¿qué no es obvio?

Mi cerebro procesa la información, niego todo, voy analizando las posibilidades de la clase a la cual podrías ser perteneciente, descarto poco a poco… _Lancer_

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por tu voz mencionando que tomarás mi vida, al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se ha roto mucho más, un miedo se apodera de mí, ya no quiero pelear… te dirijo las primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo.

-Espera… por favor espera, yo… no tengo razón alguna por la cual tendría que pelear contigo, además tú tampoco la tienes

-Claro que la tengo¿Qué no estás aquí para obtener la victoria en la Guerra por el Santo Grial? No puede haber victoria sin que todos los Servants hayan sido derrotados, así que ahora tú y yo vamos a pelear

Un silencio…

-No… yo… no pelearé _contigo, _no pelearé¡no pelearé contigo! Porque… porque… tu me conoces¿verdad?

De nuevo otro silencio…

-Claro que no, no recuerdo conocer a alguien tan bajo como tú…

Esas palabras, me destrozaron más, estaba devastada… cerrando mis puños y con la mirada baja moviéndola en forma de negación, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos… no es justo…

-Entonces… eres mi enemigo…

Es lo único que acerté a decir, dos batallas han iniciado y no puedo escapar de ellas… la primera contra ti y la segunda contra mis sentimientos… no puedo… no puedo pelear así, estoy en una gran desventaja… yo totalmente débil por mis sentimientos hacia ti y tú me desconoces…

Lo único que haré es esperar a que utilices tu Noble Fantasma para activar a Fragarach y así terminar todo esto rápido. El momento que esperaba ha llegado, activo mi Noble Fantasma y lo disparo contra ti.

Mi arma ha dado contra tu brazo, segundos después un gran dolor me invade, mi corazón ha sido destrozado totalmente, pero no por cosas abstractas sino que tu lanza ha dado con su objetivo… el corazón del enemigo.

Recuerdo el momento en el cual te arrebataron de mi vida, de nuevo estaba en esa condición… mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por tu voz.

-Dejaste esto atrás. Te lo devolveré.

Un ligero ruido metálico se ha dejado escuchar. Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquel ruido.

-Ah…

Era uno de los pendientes con los que te había invocado.

-Yo también recuerdo eso.

Me pareció muy extraño que pronunciaras aquellas palabras. Extiendo mi brazo tratando de alcanzar el pendiente, pero todo ha sido en vano, estoy demasiado lejos y débil.

-Ah… esp… espera... yo… yo… también tengo… el mismo…

Meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi saco, estoy buscando aquel pendiente pero no consigo éxito alguno. Por alguna razón te acercas lentamente hacia donde estoy, mi vista se está volviendo un poco nublada y cada vez voy sintiendo menos, te incas a un lado mío, extiendo mi brazo para poder acariciar tu rostro y así lo hice, no mostraste oposición alguna sino que al contrario, cerraste tus ojos tratando de memorizar cada detalle a pesar de que mis manos estaban poniéndose frías. Pasado esto te levantaste e intentaste retomar tu camino, yo interrumpí…

-Yo… yo… siem…siempre te… quise…

Te has detenido, lo que dije te ha dejado sorprendido y comprendía que no sabrías qué decir, analizas lo que escuchaste y proseguiste con tu camino.

Me siento muy feliz al haber expresado lo que sentía pero por otro lado me siento mal, no cumplí con mi objetivo de salvarte, lo siento, no pude hacer más. Mi voz con un tono alegre haciendo contraste con la melancolía que mis ojos expresan aprovecho mis últimos segundos para decir cosas que ni siquiera yo entendía.

-Espera… espera… yo… compré… compré… compré… compré… esto…


End file.
